Primera Impresión::
by LadyMaccagno
Summary: La primera impresión es muy importante cuando conoces a alguien, porque te puedes dar una idea de cómo es esa persona. Touya/Yukito One-Shot. Lean y comenten! Gracias! Giuli;


**Disclaimer:** CCS pertenece a CLAMP... Ojalá los hubiera inventado yo... Pero me conformo con escribir FanFics! XD

**Summary:** La primera impresión es muy importante cuando conoces a alguien, porque te puedes dar una idea de cómo es esa persona.

* * *

_**..::Primera Impresión::..**_

Abrí mis ojos, sintiendo los frescos rayos del sol golpearme levemente el rostro, colándose sin permiso por las blancas cortinas de mi habitación. Me removí entre las sábanas, queriendo seguir disfrutando de las tibias telas que me cubrían. Tallé mis ojos y dirigí mi adormecida mirada hacia el reloj que reposaba sobre mi mesa de luz, el cual marcaba las 6 de la mañana. Madia hora más y me sonaba la alarma. Me levanté, entré al baño y tomé una ducha. Me vestí, cargué mi mochila en mi hombro, la cual había preparado anoche, y bajé hacia el comedor, para poder desayunar.

Luego, saludé a mi padre y le avisé a mi hermana que ya me iba, porque la muy lenta recién comenzaba a desayunar. Tomé mi bicicleta y me dirigí al Instituto Seijo, donde por cierto era mi primer día. A mitad de camino, escuché como Sakura gritaba mi nombre, así que bajé la velocidad de mis pedaleos. Al llegar a la puerta de la escuela, saludé al pequeño monstruo y seguí unos metros más, hasta mi entrada.

Todo estaba prácticamente desierto, era uno de los primeros. Al no conocer a nadie, me encaminé hasta el aula, que también se encontraba vacía. Miré el reloj colgado en la pared y noté que faltaban unos 15 minutos para que mis nuevos compañeros comenzaran a llegar, por lo que decidí escoger un asiento, asiento que me acompañaría a lo largo de todo el año. Me decidí por uno pegado a las ventanas que daban al patio, el del medio de esa fila.

Me senté y acosté mi cabeza sobre mis brazos, los cuales estaban sobre el pupitre. Mi mente vagaba por los pensamientos que me asaltaban en ese momento, dejando que el tiempo se escurriera de mis manos. Repentinamente, escuché cómo la puerta del aula era deslizada, dejando paso a un par de pies.

Me levanté como un rayo, para no ser descortés y para ver de quién se trataba. Mis ojos me devolvían la figura de un joven de mi misma edad, de pelo del color del plomo, que caía libremente por su rostro, de ojos avellana, enmarcados por unos redondos lentes que le daban un aire intelectual. Su rostro de blanquecina piel me devolvía una suave sonrisa de bienvenida.

_- Hola, soy Kinomoto Touya-_ saludé, inclinando mi torso hacia adelante.

El joven imitó mi gesto y habló con una voz que transmitía paz y tranquilidad _–Tsukishiro Yukito, mucho gusto._

Desde ese momento, supe que él y yo íbamos a ser algo más que compañeros, amigos inseparables, casi hermanos.

Mi primera impresión de Yukito fue que él no era él, sino que era alguien más. Sin embargo, no me dejé llevar por esa impresión y lo invité a sentarse a mi lado.

No cabía duda de que él era una persona excepcional y lo comprobé a lo largo de los años.

Las primeras impresiones son muy importantes, porque toda persona tiene un sentido de intuición. Pero, hay veces que pueden ser erróneas. En mi caso, no puedo que decir que fue errónea, pero sí que no estaba dicho en un mal sentido hacia Yuki, porque en él encontré al mejor amigo que pude haber tenido, a mi hermano, a la persona más importante para mí.

**FIN.**

...

Un agregado que acabo de recordar:

Luego de sentarse a mi lado, el joven peligris abrió su mochila y sacó una enorme bolsa. Cómo diablos había guardado eso dentro de una mísera mochila, realmente ni idea. Ladeó su rostro y me sonrió, mientras que con unas ágiles manos blancas de dedos largos desenvolvía lo que se encontraba dentro de esa bolsa.

Mi sorpresa fue tal que mis ojos se abrieron como platos y alejé mi cuerpo unos centímetros de su lado. Dentro de aquel paquete se podía encontrar una gran variedad de comida: pan, pudin, torta, galletas recién horneadas, arroz, croquetas de pulpo y mucho más.

_-¿Quieres?-_ me preguntó inocentemente, incitándome a que agarrara con un suave gesto de su mano.

_-No... gracias. He desayunado antes de venir-_ Le contesté volviendo a mi posición normal.

-_¡OH! Pues claro, yo también. Es que ya me ha agarrado hambre de nuevo. Tengo un estomago bastante difícil de saciar, ¿no crees?_

A estas alturas de su monólogo yo ya estaba tendido en el suelo con la gota gorda rodando por mi cabeza, sin poder concebir que una persona tan flaca y alta como él pudiera meter tanto volumen de proteínas en su anatomía.

Y ahora sí:

**FIN.**

* * *

Hola a todos!

Bueno, quería sabes que les habia parecido la historia :)

es el 1er fanfic qe subo de CCS :S qe opinan??

debo admitir qe adoro a este par de locos :D

si son o no algo mas qe amigos, me importa un comino, los adoro y punto.

se me ocurrió esta idea pensando en noseqé, qeriendo impregnar en el papel cómo me imaginaba yo el momento en qe Yuki y Touya se vieron x 1ra vez ^^

la idea es qe Touya lo ve hermoso, le llama la atención, le mueve el piso, heheh XD

y Youki siempre formal, perfecto y carismatico XD

no se, cuentenme ustedes como se habian imaginado el encuentro... y si les gusto mi historia :E

bueno, les agradezco qe hayan leido y les agradeceria mucho mas si me dejan, aunqe sea, un misero review U.U

AH! tambien los invito a leer mis otros fanfics, si les interesa leer sobre McFLY, la cual es mi banda favorita :D

muchisimas gracias desde ya,

les envio un enorme mail-ludo (mail+saludo... de donde saqe eso? de algun recondito rincon de mi cabeza...) y suerte suertuda!!

Giuli;)


End file.
